


Quiet Night In (More or Less)

by quiet__tiger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Midnight Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Jack and Ianto have a quiet night in. With a break in the middle.





	Quiet Night In (More or Less)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Fluff, Midnight, Pikachu."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 13th, 2009.

The night was quiet and, as far as Ianto was concerned, quite wonderful. Jack had picked a decent film to watch, the popcorn had come out fluffy and perfectly salted, and Ianto was comfortably resting against Jack’s shoulder as the end credits rolled.

Which was, of course, when Jack decided to stretch and stand. Ianto warily looked up from his couch and watched Jack smirk. “That’s never a good expression on you.”

The smirk turned into a pout and then a leer. “That’s not what you said the other night.” Ianto was fairly certain he’d only _thought_ that the smirk was sexy, but if Jack had developed the ability to read minds, well, there were bigger problems to consider than the man’s facial expressions.

Doctoral dissertation that could be written about them aside.

“Something you want to do, Jack?” The possible answers ranged from ‘Let’s go to bed’ to ‘Let’s fly to New York and take in a show.’

“Let’s go for a walk.”

“It’s after midnight. I thought you wanted a quiet night in to celebrate finishing today’s case.”

Jack waved his hand dismissively. “It’s only midnight.”

Ianto sighed. But then he remembered it was a warm, clear evening, so maybe a walk would be pleasant. Any non-work time with Jack was pleasant, really. And a happy Jack was a fun and gorgeous Jack.

Standing, Ianto said, “That’s true. There have been nights I’ve only just returned from work at this time.” Often those were the days that required lots of cleaning of people and the Hub as a result of particularly sticky, slimy, or foul aliens or other monsters.

Jack didn’t remind Ianto that he was always welcome to spend the night with him in the Hub, and for that he was grateful. He wanted to maintain distance between his life and his job, even if it didn’t always look that way to anyone else. The last thing any Torchwood team member needed was two people living at work, consumed by the job.

“Just let me pull on some shoes.” He wiggled his sock-covered toes.

“Sexy jeans _and_ sneakers on this beautiful night.”

The jeans weren’t terribly sexy in Ianto’s opinion, but Jack groped him more when he wore them, so sexy was in the eye of the beholder.

They managed to get out the door with minimal groping, and settled into a comfortable if slightly lazy pace on the pavement. Silent decision had them heading towards the water and reaching for each other’s hands.

There wasn’t much traffic, pedestrian or otherwise. The stars above were as bright as they could be as seen through city lights. Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand. “More romantic than falling asleep on the couch together, isn’t it?”

“That was one time after a long day and you were on sedatives. If it becomes a regular occurrence we’ll need to reevaluate this relationship.” He shrugged. “We can’t be an old married couple without being old or married.”

Based on Jack’s mood, Ianto half expected him to propose, but he just squeezed his hand again and said, “Plenty of time for falling asleep later.” He leaned close to him and spoke against his ear. “Maybe with you still inside me.”

The film had made Ianto drowsy, but the fresh air had woken him up, so he felt up to that particular task. Or maybe that was Jack stopping them and kissing him, the hand not in his cupping him through his jeans.

Conscious of being on the street, Ianto pulled back. “We can make out at my flat.”

“But can we do this?” Jack pulled away then twirled Ianto around, dancing to music only he could hear.

“Probably not, no, not without bumping into something.” Leading to bruised hips and shins, neither of which were remotely as sexy as his jeans. “But there are other things we could do there that we can’t do in the middle of the street.”

Jack grinned. “I like the way you think.” Probably because it was the way _he_ thought. “But let’s just go to the bay and back. It’s not far.”

It wasn’t all that close, either, but it was a nice walk. Ianto hadn’t realized how much they’d been inside lately because of work and rain, and too much time in the Hub could make even a sewer-dwelling Weevil claustrophobic.

At the bay Jack stared out over the water for a while, and Ianto considered asking what he was thinking, but then decided that Jack would tell him in his own time if he wanted to at all. It turned out he didn’t as he eventually shifted towards him and pulled him in for a kiss by the back of his neck. Being manhandled by Jack was always more arousing than made any sense to Ianto, and hopefully this meant they’d be returning to his flat now.

One final hard press of his lips and Jack pulled back. “Flat?”

“Absolutely.” Meaning _it’s about time_. “It’s getting a little chilly out anyway.” It had been fairly mild at midnight, but it was cooler now.

“I’ll warm you up.”

“Legally, Jack. Not in front of an audience.” Ianto nodded towards a group of tipsy students that had just exited a nearby pub.

“Well then, it’s gonna have to wait.”

“I think I have the patience.” Even faced with Jack. Usually.

They headed back to his flat, walking closer to each other now that it was colder. Not that Jack could possibly be chilled in that coat; Ianto sometimes wondered how he didn’t die of heatstroke on warmer days when he insisted on wearing it. Or maybe he did and came back from it.

Their pace was faster as well, perhaps because of anticipation. Or maybe Ianto trying to get away from the hand Jack had shoved into his back jeans pocket while they walked.

As it was they barely got through the door before Jack had the zipper of those jeans open and his hand inside. “Jack! I have several more comfortable places to do this than with the doorknob digging into my back.”

Trying for sheepish and failing horrifically, Jack smiled. “Lead on.”

Rolling his eyes Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom. Jack wasted no time in getting his hands back into Ianto’s jeans, which was perfectly fine with him. It was when he got Jack’s trousers open that he had to stop.

“Jack, why do you have Pokémon boxer shorts?”

“Gag gift. Need to do laundry.”

“Don’t _I_ do your laundry?”

He shook his head. “You do my dry-cleaning. Unless you want to wash my socks and underwear, too.”

“No, you should take some responsibility for your wardrobe. I have faith in your ability.” Some, anyway.

“At least somebody does.”

They finally got down to business, ending the night on a good note. Possibly even an avant-garde note, if Ianto was being honest. Jack was spectacular in bed, and Ianto wouldn’t even know what else to ask for if given the chance.

Except possibly a lover who didn’t voluntarily clad himself in Pikachu. But it was a small thing that was easy to overlook in the face of the rest of Jack Harkness.


End file.
